Min-Sook's Journey to Make a Great Play
by Min-Sook Park
Summary: Min-Sook tries to write a play about LoTR and tries to find the cast, but dosen't exactly end up the way she wants it.


The Idiocy of Min-Sook  
By Min-Sook Park  
  
  
::::::::: Tis a room in Rivendell, where Min-Sook, Frodo, and Larutan meet to have tea. Preferably green. ::::::::::  
  
Frodo: .....  
Min-Sook: .....  
Larutan: .....  
The One Ring: Hullo~!  
  
Frodo: .....  
Min-Sook: ::angrily:: .....  
Larutan: ::happily:: .....  
The One Ring: ::sadly:: .....  
  
:::Aragorn steps in:::  
  
Frodo, Min-Sook, and Larutan: ......  
The One Ring: *nods*  
Aragorn: .....  
The One Ring: I can nod, see?  
Aragorn: .....  
The One Ring: ...Saurrrrron???  
  
:::Frodo immediately walks off:::  
  
The One Ring: *pleading* Sauuuuuuuuronnnnn~~~!!!!!!  
Frodo: .....  
Aragorn: .....  
Min-Sook: ....ne?  
  
Gosh, that was a great scene. I outta become a playwrighter sometime ^-^. Now if only I come find Mr. Astin and a good bad-ass waterfall, then I'd be set!  
  
Yee, how much you guys think Elijah's worth? Maybe five dollars? Or maybe two, but I don't know who'd I hire for Larutan! Maybe if I mix Gackt Camui's genes with Orlando Bloom's...hmm, might come out nice ^_^.   
  
Argh, I bet Bloom costs a buck and Gackt twenty...argh, I'm gonna go broke when I'm ready to shoot! I better brush up on my German!...er, I mean my Japanese. I'm sure Gackt wants to give his genes out to Bloom-san. If only I could figure out how to turn Gackt into a natural female and learn how to make a time machine ^___^;;;;. Time to watch Back to the Future again, I suppose.   
  
I wonder how I'll get the One Ring to nod. Maybe if I burn it in the fire long enough and apply a hammer to it...  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
2 hours later, after medical assistance was provided...  
  
Hey, I think I'm okay. I think. The hammer bounced right off the ring and flew right into my manly visage of mine, leaving a rather ugly mark from my forehead to my chin in the shape of a lighthouse. At least I think it's a lighthouse o.O;;.  
  
For some reason I keep on forgetting it cannot be destroyed or dented (as with my measely pink rubber hammer) unless I travel all the way to Mount Doom and throw it in there. But if I did that I would have no ring. Crap.   
  
I think I'm going to travel to Iowa at this moment. The capital, actually. Why? You take a guess. I'm taking me a camcorder, a spiffy new car, beer, a whip, and twenty dollars! I think it'll work. Now as for England, I'm not all too clear on that. I'm thinking of getting me a kamekaze and going to Japan after I go to Iowa.   
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
1 day later...  
Okay, I can't drive. I just crashed the car right into the garage. But hoh well, I'm going to steal some money and fly to Japan. Urr...Ja ne!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ...crap, I'll just repeat kurasame in a seductive voice to see if I can find Gackt ^-^.   
Okay, here goes....*in a feminine, deep, slow voice* Ooi, kuraaaa sahm aaaeeey....eh? hai, hai, haaaai. Kurasame, kurasame, kurasame....errr...kurasame.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
1 minute later...  
  
I don't think they would appreciate me saying f you over and over again @_@. Okay...err, I think I'll just try England. Hey, the queen should welcome moi. After all, my middle name was named after her ^^*. Argh...Xiiiilllleee!!!  
Xile: ne?  
Minsook: Where's your airboard?  
Xile: muh? muh?  
Minsook: Anori...U.U;; No Hanguka?  
Xile: Muh?!  
Minsook: Argh...ahn yung?  
Xile: Ahn yung ha sayo ^-^.  
Minsook: Ahn yung ha shim nika?  
Xile: Cho-wa.  
Minsook: Cho-wa? *__*;;   
Xile: Ne.  
Minsook: Oh ahka, ahka, ei-ro-wa!  
Xile: O.o;;   
Minsook: ?__?  
Xile: Uhh...chul-ka...  
Minsook: Noooo Xileee come baack!!!!  
Xile: o.O() Ehh....*runs off*  
Minsook: *__* Xiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiillllleeeee~!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
10 minutes later...  
  
Bah, Xile was no help. But onwards, I arranged with Greyhound to take me to Iowa! I'm very happy ^^. Wish me luck, I'm off! 


End file.
